Sister!
by SaturnDeath-Battousai-02
Summary: My friends and I together are powerful demons... And I Sakura the Siter of inuyasha ans fluffy-sama gets glared at please RR


I do not own Inu Yasha or my two crazy friends Satoshi (Ashlee) and Kitsune (Brandy), but I do own me and the plot (if there is any)

--

The past

"Papa, fluffy won't play with me!" A young Ohkami/inu youki cried. "Sakura, did you ask nicely?" the young pup, Sakura's father asked softly. Inu-Yasha's mother came up, "Little Sakura dear," she begun, holding Inu-Yasha's hand in hers. "What did he say to you?" she asked. "He said he didn't like mesniff and I was a half ling whelp…" Sakura ran to her stepmother's arms and begun to cry. InuTaiyasha was fuming. "Sesshomaru!" yelled InuTaiyasha. "Hai, father." Sesshomaru said when walking in to the room, seeing Sakura in his stepmother's arms. 'I'm in it deep' he thought.

The two walked in to a room where they talked.

"Momma? Can I play with Sakura?" the little Inu-Yasha asked. "Ask her, little one." She replied. Inu-Yasha turned to Sakura who was done crying, "Do you want to play, Sakura." He asked. Sakura sniff and nodded. "Hai." She laughed.

The pair went outside

Little earlier

"… Now I'm going to take the lady and go out, now behave and protect your sister and brother, got it!" InuTaiyasha told him. "Hai, father." Sesshomaru replied.

4 hours later

In the garden where Inu and Sakura's at…

The two were playing tag and laughing. Inu-Yasha was it and Sakura was run then she stopped. Her little white fuzzy wolf ears twitch every know and then. "Tag your it! … Huh Sakura… are you ok?" Inu-Yasha asked. Inu-Yasha was about 4 feet away from Sakura. She had her ears back and her tail was twitching here and there. Hearing a shot of a poisoned needle from a attacking snake demon tribe member. The attack was aimed strait at Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha!" Sakura yelled. From her spot she jumped right in front of Inu-Yasha. Sakura took the hit…

3 mins earlier

Sesshomaru walked out to the garden. He sat in a tree near were the two are playing. He saw Sakura stop with her ears twitching and tail too. He saw the shot it went to inu, but Sakura shied him. Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree and attacked the snake and ran to Inu and Sakura. "Sakura… wake up… Sakura!" Inu-Yasha cried. "S…sor…ry… my. Brothers…I… lov...e yo…u t…wo…" Sakura last words…" SAKURA!" both yelled and crying her name…

A good 552 years from now inu and the gang are still looking for the shards…

(Kagome's at home with her friends from America Me, Ashley and Brandy.)

"Kagome… um what's that thingy on your neck?" Asked Nikki. "This? This is apiece of the shicon no tama." "Oh… hey can I were one of those miko outfits? Please." Brandy asked. "Not right now, look what time it is."

"I guess your right." Brandy said. A few minutes later they were asleep, kagome thought. Kagome got up and went outside to the god tree. "Inuyasha I know your there you can come out know." Kagome sighed. "Oi! We need to go women!" Inuyasha stated. Nikki was hiding behind the tree near the house. ' That can't be him, how does kagome now him any ways.' Nikki let down her sent shield on accident. Inuyasha sniffed but a demon came out of nowhere and attacked Inuyasha and kagome. " Give me the shards of the shikon no tama." The green demon demanded. "Fuh, not going to happen. Stand behind me kagome." Inuyasha said as he pulled out tensiga. The demon attacked driving Inuyasha back as kagome ran behind the tree. ' Well it's now or never.' Nikki said to herself. She changed. Her night outfit turned in to a white outfit with a flower pattern like sesshomaru's, a red obi and two slits coming up the sides of the dress. The slits came to her thigh and she wore black thigh shorts under it. Her white hair reached her lower back and her stunning gold eyes. She also had two wolf-like ears on top of her head and a white wolf-like tail.

Inuyasha was knocked out for three seconds. " Geno (G- No) stop fighting with a little runt and fight me." A deadly clam voice said. Inuyasha and Kagome looked over to see the most pretties' demon. "Wolf what are you doing here?" Geno asked shocked. "I'm supposed to be on vacation and you are dead!" The wolf Nikki yelled. She attacked Geno. As she sliced him he yelled. "Lady Sakura I'm Sorry!" Geno screamed in pain and died. (YAY!) Two other demons came out. One is a fox with silver mid-back length hair, two ears a tail, wearing a black kimono with a red obi. The other one was a Dog with short silver hair, pointed ears, a tail like Sesshomaru's and a white kimono with a black obi.

"Sakura, is that you?" Inuyasha asked shocked as much as kagome. "Nikki, Ashley, Brandy?" Kagome asked. "Yes it's us, kagome." Brandy said. "But are real name are Satoshi, Kitsune and Sakura." Ashley/ Satoshi said. "Inuyasha it is me, your dear older sister." Nikki/Sakura said, and then she felt herself getting hugged. "Sakura I missed you…" Inuyasha cried, yes cried, Inuyasha was crying. "It's ok Inuyasha I'm alive no need to worry." Sakura hugged him. "So I guess you can come with us to the past." Kagome said to them as they nodded.

A few minutes later kagome was packed her bag as the others talked. "So Inuyasha how is Sesshomaru?" Sakura asked her younger brother. "He hates me now…" he started "He thinks it's my fault that you died…" Sakura cut him off. "It's not your fault Inuyasha, Oh he's going to get an ear full from me." Sakura told Inuyasha, as the others laughed. "Ok let's go." Kagome said.

--

S: I'm done so does anyone have an idea of what Sakura should do to Sesshomaru?

Please review!


End file.
